Jeff the killer x Alice Liddell Fan fiction
by CreepyChica
Summary: Two maniacs, both of whom have spent their lives living in pain and suffering. Either from them selves or others, but if the both of them find one another. Will they also find acceptance? (also please let me know if I should continue or not! thnx) -Sherb
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan fiction on this website so thanks a bunch for reading :)

- Sherbie

Alice's P.O.V

Gently I rocked myself back and forth on the padded floor, my long, dark chestnut hair sticking to my sweaty skin. I slowly started to sing my lullaby, the one my mother used to sing to Elizabeth and I before bed time. Before Elizabeth died, before they all died. Because of me, tears threatened to pour out of their prisons which were my eyes. I sucked in an aching breath, trying my best to push away the memories. I continued to sing to myself, wanting so badly to cradle my conscious back to my Wonderland. Away from the havoc and craze of this asylum, this prison. I didn't belong here, who were they to call me a psycho? In their stupid white coats, carrying around their sanity, pointing fingers at us, us. The ones who have been through hell. Calling us crazy, I uncrossed my legs and tried to stand up. The straight jacked holding my arms together uncomfortably, I groaned and tried to shake out, if one of those white coats were in here and I didn't have this damned thing on I would kill them. Frustrated I fell over onto my side, landing softly on the cushioned floor. "Please just take me back..." I pleaded to the Wonderland buried deep in my mind, "Please.." I whispered to myself, I felt tempted to cry. I wanted to curl up and have my mommy hold me tight, but mommy wasn't here anymore. No one was here, it was just me.

I wanted to close my eyes, I missed my wonderland. I missed the one place where I could be me, loose the agony of reality and live where everything was simply perfection. But those goddamn white coats stole that pleasure from me, the only thing that gave me joy in this damned life and hey stole it away. Leaving me alone with the tormenting guilt of that night. They would inject me everyday, torcher me every day. Telling me that my Wonderland wasn't real. But what they didn't know was that, once I got out of here. What they perceive to be reality will no longer be real for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff's P.O.V

Chapter 2:

They wheeled me in there madly, the bed which I was fastened to was shuddering violently from their hurried pace. None of them ventured to look at my face, my beautiful face. No one could look at it, they all thought I was a monster. They all thought I was insane, I guess that's why they had me sent here. Afraid of what I could do, afraid of my talents, disgusted with my beauty. They had caught me decorating that girl's face with my image, those police saw me. They didn't let me complete her, now she would never be beautiful I laid still in the bed, occasionally writhing underneath the straps now and then, mainly for the fearful looks from the nurses. My eternally opened eyes gazed at the nurses blank and ugly faces. How badly I desired to fix their faces, turn those blank canvases into a colorful smile. Just like mine. I started to drift away, just the thought of cutting into those faces with my precise knife, ornamenting them after me, then ending their life. Leaving them as beautiful corpses, sent waves of ecstasy through my twisted mind. A jolt in the ground sent me back into the of that shaking bed, my surroundings formed into a white haze, my mind started to spin with the feeling. I could feel it crawling from the dark puts of my stomach, demanding its hunger be taken care of, I smiled. Soon. I thought to myself.

They pushed me into a large white room, I heard a heavy door lock behind them. Locking us all in, I could hear their heavy steps along marble flooring. The doctors stepped back from me and I saw their faces stare at me blankly. I could see the fear they had burn brawnily behind their eyes, I smiled, "Like what you see? You could look the same if you want?" I said to him, he shook his head slowly and took a step back, standing along with the nurses who just looked nervously down at their feet. The nurses were dressed in a blue jumpsuit, the doctors standing properly in their white lab coats. I scoffed, then I heard the door unlock and heavy footsteps saunter towards the bed, a tall man lured over at me. His hair was thinning, his wrinkled face was dotted with age, his eyes a murky brown. He smiled at me, I didn't like that smile. Fake, dishonest, I had to fix him. He proceeded to walk towards a bed side table, picking up a clipboard and reading it casually. "Name, Jeff. Also known as Jeff the Killer...16 years old, murderer and psychopath.." He laid the clipboard down again, I smiled. The lust to satisfy the feeling was growing so pounding loud, I could hear it in my ears. Begging me to help it, "Hello Doc.." I said glaring at him, he looked unfazed. Weird, people normally hide away from me, he leaned close to my face, I could smell sat lingering around his breath, sternly he said, "I am not afraid of you Jeff. You are just some kid with a knife out there, in here your nothing" I laughed and replied, "The fuckers always say that.." he straightened away from me and whispered something in the nurses ear she nodded and replied, "Yes Dr Tanner" she trudged towards a silver drawer a started sorting through it, all the other workers just stared at me, "What? Too pretty for you?" I yelled at them, the feeling was growing more and more uncontrollable each time I saw those blank canvases. A nurse ran out the room, holding a hand over er mouth and muttering something under her breath, she slammed the door behind her. "Don't go you'll miss the party!" I said cackling, the other nurse walked up to me with a long needle filled with green liquid in it. I know what they were going to do, they planned on injecting me with that and then throwing me in one of those damned cells. That was not happening, I was leaving this place. I started to scream , as high as my sulphury lungs would let me. The woman jumped back and looked pleadingly at Dr Tanner who just nodded at the other workers. They ran over and tightened the straps of my bed, the leather straps digging into my lungs. I coughed and hacked painfully, but I screamed ear-split-tingly more. I felt hands grip my head trying to hold me still. "No!" I yelled over and over, the nurse was drawing closer. Then I felt it, a burning sensation through my neck and into my stomach, the needle ripping through my skin and diminishing the feeling, "No!" I yelled, squirming to keep my body alive. "What did you fuckers do?" I groaned my body was convulsing as the liquid pulsated through me. My vision started to blur, I was not blacking out, they would turn me into a freak. They would change me, I didn't want to change. Then my body stopped moving, a feeling of nostalgia swept over. The last thing I remember seeing was Dr Tanner smiling and nodding to himself. "You bastard..."


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Hey guys, this next chapter is going to be in 2/3 parts. Sorry I just didn't want to give you all too much to read. Love Sherb :) **

Alice's P.O.V

Chapter 3 Part 1:

I have had enough, today was it. Enough waiting, enough hoping for someone to help me. Someone to let me out, no one would ever help me, no one ever did and no one ever will. It was near time for all the patients to be given their meds. My blood popped with expectation, I had been planning this for months, thinking out every detail my hazy mind could think of. Any flaws tat could possible disrupt my plan for freedom and today was perfect. I had heard the white coats talking of a new arrival to the asylum, all the white coats would be busy with the new patient while I make my way out. I closed my eyes, trying my best to keep calm. _I can do this. _I laid flat on my back, the all to familiar contact with the floor making my throat dry. I then kicked my feet up in the air, using all the strength to muster enough momentum to stand up. I gently landed back on the ground, my feet bouncing a little then I pulled my arms tight inside my jacket to stabilize myself. I let out a sigh, I paced around the room. Inpatient for the foolish nurse to walk in and give me my meds, any moment now. As though God himself wanted to help me, I heard the door clinking, the nurse fumbling with the lock. I could feel something simmer in my stomach, a want, a need. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She was slightly overweight, her body barely fitting into the blue jumpsuit uniform. Her light orange hair was tied into a high ponytail and she wore a mask over her mouth and nose, "Okay, patient 172 time for your meds" she said, her words slightly muffled from the mask. But that didn't matter, I didn't need to be able to hear her to know what was coming, she walked towards me with the shot, the one that was meant to calm me. Meant to keep away my Wonderland, away the only company that I had in this prison. But tonight that was not going to happen. I backed up to the wall, the nurse frowned for a moment then proceeded towards me, swiftly I lifted my leg and struck her on the nose. She flipped her head back, dropping the needle and holding a and over her nose. She whimpered, I bent down and grabbed the needle in between my teeth. I saw her start to reach for the walkie-talkie in her back pocket, immediately I jumped on her. Hooking my legs around her waist and using my mouth I jammed the syringe deep in her throat. "How do you like that?" I whispered in her ear, the needle still in my mouth. She moaned, and her body fell to the padded floor.

I kicked around through her pockets hoping for a key to this straight jacket, _shit. _She didn't have it, frustrated I kicked her in the face, "Stupid cow!" I growled at her. I watched as blood oozed slowly out of her nose and mouth. Something about that made me tingle inside, my stomach bubbled. _More blood, we need more._ I kicked her once more and walked towards the door. I peered out my small square window, the icy metal door nibbling at my bare legs. _Revenge_, my mind whispered to me. I beamed devilishly to myself. The guards were all heading to patient 345's room. Which was probably the room of the new arrival, stupid little sucker was stuck in here while I got out. I pushed hesitantly at the door with my shoulder, they nurse had left it open. I kicked on the handle and it swung open. I peeked my head out, then gently touched the cement ground with my bare feet. My body was not used to the feeling of unprotected ground, and I found it almost difficult to walk. "I have to find the keys to get out of this thing..." I whispered to myself, as I tiptoed down the hallway, nearing the cafeteria. _Knives, _I thought to myself. Smiling I snuck into the kitchen, the cook was sorting through the fridge, he didn't notice me slip in. I stiffled a giggle. Killing him would be too easy, I hid next to the kitchen counter and held my breath. The lights in the kitchen hung low from the ceiling, almost low enough my head would hit them. The walls were covered in dirt and rotten fruit, the putrid smell of rats filled up nostrils with each breath I took. I looked in front of me, there was a wash basin. A glistening, neat, clean butchers knife laid in it, I licked my lips. So long have the white coats prolonged the taste of blood from me, I could feel the need gently but slowly pushing its way back into my body. I gently balanced my weight neatly as I tiptoed to the basin, using my long and limber legs I grabbed the knife's handle in between my toes and balanced it expertly. I stared at the cook, he was heading my was. I hastily stood up, pouncing on him I kicked him in the chest. Forcing the knife in between my toes to rip through his skin, killing him instantly. He fell back into the washing sink, blood oozing all the over the floor. Blood that I spilt, "Aww. You died to quickly, thats no fun at all" I said softly, using my toes once again I strained but eventually pulled out the knife from his chest, I quietly started to cut into the straight jacket. Occasionally nipping my skin, leaving small little cuts all along my arms. Bu pain was so far away from my mind that I didnt notice. I managed to cut enough room in the jacket for me arms, I had cut off the sleeves and left the torso in shreds. I stretched my arms through the shredded sleeves, sighing at the rush of blood through my tired limbs, _blood. _I dipped my finger on it slowly and licked my finger. My eyes rolled back in my head, _ecstasy. _The taste made me more ravenous, _I need more. _


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 Part 2:

I straightened off the ground, now that I had the taste of blood on my tongue nothing could get in my way. Gripping the knife in my hand brought back memories of how deeply I missed my Vorpal Blade back in Wonderland. I left the kitchen, making my way down the hall, to find the front office. My memories of this place were distorted, severed away. The pale lights in the hallway flickered, my shadow casting long and fragmented versions of my body. My heart started to beat wildly, how long I have wanted to do this. To escape this broken away prison, a place where they claimed to help but only caved into your sanity more. A rush of happiness trilled through my body, tickling my legs, I started to skip quietly. Stopping to walk down a long flight of stairs, the office was on the opposite side of the asylum. It wouldn't be hard to find, this place was crammed. Squashed with the drastic numbers of patients and white coats, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I could hear talking emitting off the hall. two white coats, one female and the other male. I ran over to the side of the wall and listened, they were on their way to observe the new arrival. I shrugged, looking down at my knife I smiled. They walked past me, they didn't see me. The female smiled at her coworker, flipping her strawberry blonde hair and batting her thick lashes. Seeing such reminded me of Wonderland, making me want to kill all the much more. On my knees I crept behind them. Then stabbed the male white coat in the leg, right behind the knee cap. He collapsed to the ground and groaned loudly, the female looked behind her and saw me. I jumped over to her and covered her mouth , "Shh..." I whispered to her, gently stroking her hair away from her face. Her hair was long and smooth, as though perfection had made its bed in it. I lent over to the man, pulling the knife from his leg then stabbing her in the back. I could feel her pretty blood soak into my skin, her mouth dropped open. I pulled the knife out and pushed her to the ground, kicking her to the other side. I licked my blade and smiled at the sweet taste. The man was cradling his leg and then tried to get up when he saw me, his pants were drenched in his own blood. His face was young, his skin and hair not as tired like all the other white coats. He still had a soul left in him, I shook my head playfully, "Now now.." I said gently, the man started shaking violently, "Pleas-lease ma'am don't kill me" he said raspily, his body shuddering violently with every staggered word. I laughed, "Ma'am? That's a new one, I could get used to it though.. Much better than patient 172..But Doc, if I had wanted to kill you it would have already been done, but no. I need you to open up the main office, grab my shit without a fuss, easy peasy right?"the man nodded after a moment and then stood up, limping slowly to the office with me closely behind him. His pale hands shakily pulled the key from his coat pocket and opened the door, I gestured for him to walk in and he did hesitantly. There were piles and piles of boxes all over the room, all with numbers written all over them, the white coat looked at me and asked, "What is your-" I cut him off, "My name? Well in here its patient 172.." the man nodded and started to sort through the boxes, "There's a good man.." I said to him coaxingly, stroking the sharp knife on his shoulder, I could feel him shiver. I smiled, "I guess now I don't have to kill you" He handed me a box filled with my old things, things which seemed like another life. For so many years I had worn only my uniform, seeing my old clothes made me feel something new. I looked at the man, quick as ever he pulled to his mouth walkie-talkie shouting in it, "We have an escape! Patient 17-" I stabbed him in the stomach, kicking the walkie-talkie away. "Tsk..tsk.. how rude!" I whispered to him through clenched teeth. I sliced his stomach open and kicked him on the ground, his organs started to seep out. Staining the concrete floors with blood, I giggled to myself. I could still hear his jagged breathing, I patted his head and sighed, "How rude o you..I would of thought a man like you would of had more manners..." I picked up my box, placing it precariously on a broken table. I laid the knife down and sighed, before I was about to change I heard a rush of footsteps scampering up a nearby flight of stairs. _More friends to play with. _The security cameras must have saw me, my mind was so buzzed I had completely forgotten about that. I sighed, "Some people never learn. Do they doc?" I said to the corpse, picking up my knife and kissing goodbye to my belongings for now.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

Chapter 3 Part 3:

I hid behind the office door, counting the heavy footsteps of 5 guards, a little challenge. "We saw it stab Dr Hartman right down the hall." Said one of them, a male. His voice was heavy and weary. He would be easy, I snickered to myself. "It..." I whispered under my breath, "Its best we separate sir.." said another on of them, another male. His voice younger, a zen of energy clearly ringing through him. I smiled devilishly at the thought of ending such a short life. I peeked my head through the office window and watched quietly as they all headed to different corridors of the floor. I could see one of them walking towards the office. Gripping my knife tight, I felt a rush of adrenaline rise through my body. I crouched down as the guard walked past me and into the office. He jumped back when his glowing flashlight landed on the dead white coats body. "Oh God.." he said to himself, his voice brimming with horror. I jumped on his back, hooking my legs and around him and covering his mouth with one hand, gently whispering in his ear, "Please..call me 172" I stabbed him in the neck, his body started to collapse loudly to the floor, his body still shaking. he tried to stop the blood loss, moving his arms helplessly over the wound, I laughed and stabbed him in the chest. Blood splattered into my hair, over my face. The perfection landed in my mouth, I smiled and licked my lips. the hunger grew stronger, the hunt was on.

I could hear the four other guards running towards the office, smiling I stepped out to greet them, they stood there still. Their faces horrified, they all had in their hands taser guns. I scoffed at them, "Stay where you are!" One of them barked at me, it was the younger one. I felt my body tighten, I found it almost admirable for a man to try and over power me. The other guard walked towards me and yelled, "Drop the knife!" I licked my lips and smiled, without thinking I felt my body sprint towards the first guard. Slicing his neck in one quick motion, my body performing such swift acts of agility that all I had to think and let my primal instincts take over. I jumped on to the second guard slicing his wrists. I jumped on the fourth guard, stabbing him in the neck. The third stood in front of me shaking, the young one. I smiled, throwing my knife I giggled as I watched it land in his eye. He toppled over backwards, the floor echoing with his dead weight. I pulled my knife out and licked the sides, the taste calling out to a part of me that had been buried down for too long, the hunger has just begun. I could feel the beast taking over and it was only going to get worse the longer I let this feeling wait, I needed more. I had to get Dr Tanner.

**Sorry that this chapter has been so long, I just wanted this all to be in 1 chapter. But still thanks for reading it, and a special thanks out to Lollipop who said for me to keep going 3. Love you all so much - Sherb**


	6. Chapter 4

C'mon Jeff..C'mon fight it.. Hunt for me Jeff, they can not stop us. Do it Jeff, wake up. They will never erase us, we are still here. But stop them before they can start trying, Jeff wake up!

My vision started to return to me slowly, my mind was heavy and my vision blurred. The feeling was whispering to me, pulling me out of the heavy unconsciousness before the doctors could do anything to me. I tried to reach up and rub my eyes when I felt them tied down, I shook my wrists. My eyesight started to clear up, I was facing up at a tall ceiling with no windows. I could hear murmuring voices all around me, I tried to look down at my chest. I was tied down to a bed, still in the clothes I was dressed in earlier. My arms were both tied down to either sides of the bed railings by my waist. My legs were tied down at the bottom on either sides of the bed posts. The voices started to clear from murmurs into words, "The patient seems to be waking up Dr Tanner. We should give another does" a female voice said, she sounded fearful, afraid. I wanted to lunge out at her, tear her apart limb from limb. Give her something to really be afraid of, "Its fine.." Dr Tanner said, his gravely voice was brimming with hatred. I could feel his eyes burning at me, I focused my eyes down at my feet. All around me were doctors, as though they had traveled from different parts of the world just to see me squirm. They didn't know that they would be the ones squirming soon, I stared at them all back. Some of them cowered away behind each other, some shook their heads. The rest avoided my gaze, all except Dr Tanner. He stared right at me, I looked at him. His pale neck looked so ripe, so ready to cut. I licked my lips, the feeling was stirring again. Awakening from the heavy, forced sleep. I hadn't had my fill for too long, if they left me like this any longer they would regret it. Dr Tanner walked towards me, his body towering over as I laid on the bed. He smiled to himself, "Hello Doctor, so when are you guys gonna let me out of here?" I asked playfully, I smiled and tilted my head up at him. He grinned and straightened up, tucking his thick hands in his lab coat pockets he sighed and replied, "Ah, you are going to be in here for a while. But in here, you will no longer be Jeff... You are now patient 345" his voice was brimming with some emotion which lay hidden from me, I tried to sit up, the straps tightening around my arms and legs. The doctors all took a step back, except for Tanner. "You are gonna change my name?" I asked raggedly, the doctor just continued to smile. "Nurse.. Make sure you burn 345's clothes. He will not be leaving this asylum" Tanner said grimly. How dare they? How dare HE. Try to take away who you are, you musn't let them. Stop them Jeff! Help us.. Do it for us. The feeling yelled at me, never before had it spoken to me. Let alone like this, screaming at me for help. I tried to reach up to my head to quiet it down. It wanted out, it needed to be taken care of. I had to kill. The nurse walked over to me, her blonde hair skimmed just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes looking scattered, she started to walk towards my feet. Her hands reaching out to untie my shoes, I started to shake. "NO! NO! NO!" I yelled over and over, I could feel the straps biting down into my arms and legs. I winced but continued to move, I felt a pair of hands push down on my shoulders and another pair hold onto my hair. I yelled over and over, "You can't do this!" The nurse knelt down to my shoe, I kicked my leg as far as the bindings would let it. I heard her nose break, she took a step back. Blood pouring down her face from her nose. My stomach growled, I licked my lips. The scarlet blood poured all over her, she looked delicious. I felt the feeling moan, I smiled. The scars from my cut-in-smile stretching back. The hands pulled away, Tanner stared at me, then nodded to the nurse to sit down. I watched as some doctors attended to her, Dr Tanner pulled out of his pocket an injection. The one that they injected me with before. Jeff no! If he puts this inside of us, we will be stuck in here. Suck in this prison! Stop him!

I growled at the doctor, he simply shook his head and continued walking towards me, "You know, I was quite looking forward to you being here. I still am, all the things that we are going to do to you. You will deserve it all, and it will be the only thing you will ever look forward to" I sucked in a breath, swallowing it deeper and deeper down inside with each step he took. Then an alarm went off.

Everything stopped, whether or not it was fate. It stopped Tanner, he pulled a long blue curtain around the bed and then the lights started flashing from on to off. Over and over again. I heard a loud scream, followed by another. My hunger was turning into lust from the shrieks, I started to shake along with the flickering lights. The feeling was going to take over my body. I had to fight it, I had to stay strong. I could see the scattered shadows of doctors in the light. The sudden darkness then making the momentary shadows disappear. I could hear the familiar sounds of the slick scrapping of metal on skin, the gushing of blood as it fell to the floor. The pounding, loud sounds of dead bodies falling to the grounds. Who was performing such mastery of my art? I could barely see what was happening, the feeling blurring my vision. I could see the shadow of the long sharp flicker of a blade, followed by the grunts and moans of pain from dozens of fallen victims. Screams erupted from all around me, I wanted to join this feeding frenzy. This was worse torcher than anything my mind could comprehend, then I saw a shadow of movement. I could hear Dr Tanner, he was running away. His feet trampling towards a glowing read exit door that I could just make out from behind the curtains, "Don't let him out!" I yelled to the mysterious killer. The doors all slammed closed, Dr Tanner was pulling one of them hurriedly. "Let me out!" He yelled over and over, I stared at him. Fear. I smiled, "Why do you want to leave so soon Doc? Do I scare you?" a mysterious voice said. Female. Her voice was thick with a clear english accent, but tinged with something that made my blood run wild. The doctor froze, he stopped pushing at the door. Everything fell still for a moment. I heard a loud thumping on the ground, I saw a shadowy figure standing still. Then the lights went out. "Don't worry doctor. I like the dark" she said, the way she played with his mind was delicious, making me hunger to be free. I could hear the doctor whimpering, then the lights flashed on.


	7. Chapter 5

Alice's P.O.V

Chapter 5:

Dr Tanner turned to face me, his face was colored with horror and filled with fear. I smiled fakely, rubbing the knife in the palms of my hands. I walked towards him and picked him up by the collar then dragged him over towards an empty bed which was next to a curtained one and started to tie him in it. He tried to fight back, but my body had grown so strong over the long years of being locked in this prison. "Listen..You don't know what you are doing.." he stuttered to me, I grinned at him. Seeing such a powerful man in a state of fear drove my blood wild, I strapped his body down to the bed and smiled. "Mr Tanner, I may be insane in your eyes but I know what I am doing" I tightened the straps on his arms and he groaned, "Doesn't feel nice does it, doc?" I whispered in his ear. He swallowed and said, "What are you gonna do? The police will catch, they will bring you back." I sighed and shook my head, "You don't get it do you? You never will. You don't know what its like to be me. No one does Dr..And all the things you did to me, I just want revenge. I just want to kill...and killing you would just.. It would satisfy me" I - Info/Guidesaid slowly, stroking my knife, I tilted it towards the lights. Casting distorted reflections of my face into my eyes. The doctor started to shake, he had every right to be afraid. I wanted to end him slowly, but since the alarm went off the police would be here soon. Taking a deep breath a drew my knife above him and stared into his eyes, for so long he had caused me pain. I need the closure, "Bye bye Doc.." I whispered, I plunged the knife neatly into him stomach, not quite deep but it should do the job. His body jerked up and then collapsed into the bed. "Bravo..." I heard a deep voice say.

I turned, "Hello?" I said, readying my body for conflict. My fists clenching up in front of my face. The voice was slick, leathery and yet deep. Obviously male, but the voice was coated with a delicious danger. I peered through the room, I was alone. "I'm on the bed.. Behind the curtain. But don't worry, I heard every bit of your little performance" I looked towards the bed surrounded by the medical curtains. I walked towards it and pulled the curtains back.

A man lay there, still dressed in the clothes he came to this place in. He was the new arrival. His hair was thick and black, brushing on his shoulders. His face was a beautiful porcelain white, his eyes looked as though the lids had been burned a long time ago, but they had managed to heal slightly and his smile. Scars had formed where the self inflicted smile was, dried up blood had formed around the scars and there was something about that smile that was so beautiful, and yet so dangerous. So dominating, so hungry.


	8. Chapter 6

Jeff's P.O.V

Chapter 6:

She was stunning. Her short brown hair brushed gently at the tips of her shoulders as it framed her narrow love heart shaped face perfectly, beautiful shinning emerald green eyes full of anger. Full of pain, pain that I knew all to well, her eyes were shadowed with a withered and tired expression. Dark circles made their home underneath her tired eyes. She blinked at me, her skin was pale and delicate, her arms covered in cuts, and bruises, her cuts still bleeding with scarlet red. I grinned, the feeling grew when I saw her. I wanted to widen those cuts, I wanted to dig into that thin little frame of hers. She was so precious, so rare. "Let me out will ya? Do a fellow murderer a favor.. Heart to heart" I said playfully, she frowned, her thin eyebrows burrowing into her thin face. I looked around the room. All over the floor lay dead doctors, piled on top of each other. She was amazing, I shook my head. She walked around the room, she was wearing a straight jacket with cuts all through it. She had no shoes on, her body was covered in the blood of others. She nodded and walked towards me, she stood over me as she started to unbuckle the straps. I grinned, once I was out of here I had to kill her. Although talented, the feeling needed to feed. She seemed like the perfect feast, I felt the straps come loose. I started to lean towards her exposed neck when suddenly I felt an injection stab at my own neck. She injected me, "You..bitch." I growled, the feeling dying away again. She grinned devilishly, my vision faded and I collapsed back into the kingdom of the unconscious.


	9. Chapter 7

Alice's P.O.V

Chapter 7:

I grinned, I knew he was gonna try and kill me. I could sense it from him, killers like him needed to feed as often as they could. Pulling the injection out I then leaned over to a tub full of needles and threw it in. I stared at the man for a moment, his eyes glazed over into unconsciousness. I glanced over to Dr Tanner, he was still breathing heavily, I wanted him to die slowly. I smiled, grabbing the arm of the man I hooked him over my back and walked towards the exit. His body weight felt almost natural to my own, it felt almost comfortable. I could hear him snoring, I grinned. How vulnerable he was, why didn't I kill him? I heard my head as myself as I made my way up the stairs of the exit and through the blood splattered corridors. I tried not to think about it, it was ridiculous to dwell on stupid things. I walked up the exit stairs to the front office. I dropped his body onto the floor and went back to my box, where the deceased previous white coat lay, along with the long gone security guard. Kicking them aside I pulled out my old clothes, a previous life that seemed so far away lived through these clothes. I pulled on my black stockings, my black and white striped long sleeve dress with my familiar dirty, white apron. I laced up my comfortable black boots and sighed at the familiarity. I touched my neck, looking for the string of my necklace. I sighed. My Ωnecklace didn't exist here. I clenched my fists and then started to sort through the drawers of the office. Smiling I pulled out piles and piles of money from a register and I took 2 needles and tucked it all in my apron pockets. Any one who saw me would have thought that I dressed beyond my time, in my short time at school the children had always teased me about the way I dressed. Not that I cared though, those kids were nothing but foolish slobs, slobs that didn't deserve to breathe. I rubbed my hands together and looked back at the man, his eyes were eternally open. But the eyelids looked as though they had started to grow back, almost back to normal, but still black and singed must of been burnt off some time ago, the scars along his face looked almost ancient. Still strongly protruding on his pale face. Dried up blood outlining his twisted smile, I looked around. The asylum was quiet, the police still wouldn't be here for a while. I knelt down in front of the man and stared at his face, something about it was so stunning. So magical, so beautiful. I sighed and reached my hand out to touch his leathery looking skin. I frowned and pulled my hand back, why was I acting so peculiar? Shaking my head I hauled him over my shoulder again and started heading towards the main doors.

As I walked down the hallway with him, I could hear police sirens wailing not so far away. They were coming, looking at the man in my arms I headed towards a nearby window which was barred up. Frowning I used my new found strength to kick at the bars until they snapped in half. A breaking echo escaped through the room as I kicked into the glass of the window and looked through it, only a couple meters from the ground. Sucking in a breath I did a quick run up, gripping tight onto the man on my shoulders as the sounds of police cars wailed loudly I jumped through and rolled onto the ground. With the patient over my shoulders. I grunted and straightened up, still balancing him. I looked back, we were at the back of the asylum, up ahead I could see all the flashing lights of police cars as they drove down the main road through the thickness of the night. Their blue and red lights sparking drastic and elaborated shadows all around me. I smiled, Free. I turned and looked in front of me, a dense forest lay behind. I stared at the trees, so long it has been since I had seen a tree. I inhaled the fresh sense of independence. Gripping the man I pulled him along my shoulders and ran through the forest, my light feet creating echoing, heavy steps as I bounded across the grass. Away from the wailing lights of the corrupted world.


	10. Chapter 8

Jeff's P.O.V

Chapter 8:

A familiar clarity filled my lungs with clean, pine air. The sound of quiet throbbed through my head. Dense and heavy with it, my mind felt heavy. Memories of what have previously happened were blurry in my head. I tried to search through my memory for what had happened, everything was scattered. All I could think of was the agonizing pain that the feeling was giving me. I had to feed. I turned to my side and sat up, opening up my half closed eyes. I was in the middle of the woods, not just any woods. This was close to Slendy's wood's, looking around I tried to recall how I had gotten here. Frowning I felt the feeling pang inside of me, I was so hungry. I kicked the grass under my shoes as I searched for the long lost memories, then it hit me. My memory started flooding back in waves. The girl, with the dark hair. Those eyes, and the raw hunger in her eyes. I could hear her, hear her as she had killed that man. She had drugged me, if the feeling wasn't eating away at my stomach I might of complimented her work. But no one did that to me, no one. I heard a rustling, then a breaking of a heavy, fallen branch.

I whipped around to face the sound, it was her. She stood there, her hands neatly folded over her lap. She had changed into her clothes which I had presumed she arrived to the asylum in, she wore black lace up boots. Dark stockings, that traced all the way up her thin legs. Her waist was neatly coated with a black and white stripped dress that made her tired eyes seem more vibrant against the dark colors. The feeling burned, her..We need her. Clenching my sharp teeth I growled at her, she didn't move. She just remained still, her body showing no emotion. No fear. I took a step towards her, "You..You drugged me.." I said through clenched teeth, how badly I wanted to rip her throat out for that. She grinned, something about that made my blood run wild and hot. A sick little grin, twisted at the ends. It was bewitching, I shook my head. She didn't say anything but just stood there smiling. I reached to my pocket for my knife, it was gone. The doctors had taken it, I cursed. Then ran towards her, I needed to feed. And I didn't need a knife to do it. She stood still for a moment as I ran towards her, her grin widening as though she wanted that. She turned on her heels and then bolted off, her long legs bounding and weaving expertly through the forest. Bad luck for her was that these were my woods, she had no hope.

The crunching of leaves, and the breaking of branches matched the loudness of the feeling as it drove wildly through my body. Don't let her go, don't let her escape. Get her! We need her. Was all the feeling yelled at me, I watched her small body. Always a step ahead of me. As soon as I would reach out to grab her she would duck, or turn. She was too fast. Her small body moved with feats of swiftness and agility that were beyond human, growing sick of it, the hunger pushed me to jump on her. I straddled my legs around her waist, grabbing her arms and pinning her to the ground. Her face buried in the dirty leaves, I could feed now. She turned with strength that could only come from one who had been through hell. Her fiery eyes gnawed down at me furiously, "What's wrong little gal? Don't like playing rough?" I hissed playfully, she scoffed and flipped me onto my back, pushing me away with such force I lost my breath. She pinned my arms down and growled, the sound raised goosebumps along my leathery skin. She just stared into my eyes. I felt as though I could peer into her insanity, see her madness pouring out of her, she was lost. She was alone. She didn't know anything more than that asylum, which gave me all the more power. I dug my nails into her wrists, she just stared into my eyes, not uttering a word. I felt blood trickle down my fingers, the feeling grew stronger as her blood drizzled from my fingers and over my hand. She was not flinching a muscle, I growled and kicked her in the back with my legs. She lost grip and fell on top of me, I grabbed onto the collar of her dress and stood up pulling her by her neck. The feeling started to take over my vision, no no no. I had to feed now. The red haze in my vision was increasing, I pulled her above my head, she was kicking and screaming in a pitch so loud it could have exploded normal human ears. Using my top finger I started to dig my index finger nail into her throat, I could feel the vein. I could touch her life. The red haze yelled in delight then suddenly, it vanished. I looked into her eyes, a new emotion swept over me when my gaze landed onto hers. Her eyes looked at me with something I had never seen, something all too new to me. I dropped her to the ground and took a step back. The feeling had gone, I didn't want to feed from her. She straighted up from the ground and glared at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She said, her chestnut hair was messy and tangled in front of her face, leaves and twigs tangled in its ends. She stomped towards me, her arms crossed across her small chest. I stuttered for a moment, confused. "I saved your frickin life, and you tried to kill me? Twice! No thanks?" Her sarcasm along her english accent was delicious, I liked her voice. So built up, so easy to aggravate. I scoffed, "I didn't realize that I had asked for your injected me you little bitch!" I yelled at her, clenching my fist in front of my face to show I was serious, she scoffed and waved away my fist, "Oh please! I knew you were gonna try and kill me! What the hell was I supposed to do?" I growled at her and dropped my fist, "You don't know what it's like...The need..I had too..I need to" she rolled her green eyes and shrugged her shoulders, she started picking away the leaves in her hair "Look, I was just trying to help you..I- I don't usually like helping people" a tinge of grief filled her voice, she turned her back and started to walk further into the forest. "Wa-wait.." I stuttered. My mind still racing about what had happened, I needed to find out. And maybe if I stuck with her, she could help me find out what it was. She turned around, her pale face lighting up slightly, "I..I think I know someone who would like to help you.."


	11. Chapter 9

Alice's P.O.V

Chapter 9:

He led me through the forest, still not speaking a word of his name. One moment he was trying to kill me, the next he talked to me as though I were normal. As though I were fine, we crunched through the damp woods. Not uttering a single word to one another, I was not frightened of him. I was did not feel threatened, instead I felt fascinated. I felt so enthralled by his magnetic beauty, by his overwhelming aura of danger and the ability to be almost untouchable. He intrigued me, his personality quiet. Mysterious and yet so menacing, a burning dark hunger lit up in his dark eyes. A hunger that had to be quenched fast, I knew the feeling. He thought that I could never understand, boy he doesn't know anything about me. About who I am, we know nothing about him. I nodded quickly to myself, he didn't say where we were going, or what he was going to do to me. All he had told me was that he knew some one that could help me, I scowled. How stupid of him to think I needed help, and yet I knew I had to follow him. And if he would try and hurt me I could easily kill him. I imagined cutting into the lean, long neck of his. I grinned, I would have no issue killing him, no life meant anything to me. Not even my own.

We stopped at a large, gapping hole in the ground. The hole was 3 meters wide, I tried to check how deep it was by peering into it. There was only darkness, yet it was so similar to the rabbit hole that used to lead me to my Wonderland. Sadness weighed down my heart, my Wonderland. How dearly I missed it, yearned to go back into its familiarity. The man stared at me, he was still dressed in what I saw him in at the hospital. A long white hoodie that brushed along the waist, black dress pants and running shoes. I wondered why he wore that, it looked old and small. As though he had it for years, he sighed and looked at me. I frowned at him, "You want me to go down the hole don't you?" I asked him, I knew that's what he wanted. Something about this felt so surreal, he nodded. I didn't question anything, after all what had I got to loose? My life? That never mattered. It never mattered to anyone. He just jumped straight into the hole, his sleek white hoodie disappearing into the dark abyss. I ran over to it, only spending a second looking into the darkness before I jumped.

Holding my breath as though I was expecting to go underwater. As I fell, space, gravity and time felt as though it had all stopped, I could see him falling beneath me. His white hoodie lighting up the darkness, I looked around through the thick blackness, I could feel my body morphing. Changing, something about it was different. My body felt immense, my chest felt tight and my body felt limp. Yet I felt a new sensation surge over me, wash away the human buzz that had dampened my conscious, I felt clearer. I looked down, the ground was growing closer. The man had already landed and was standing still, I felt my feet slowly land firmly on the marble flooring with a sigh I looked around. It felt as though I were in a different universe. The world looked fuzzy, staticky almost. Rubbing my eyes I stared into the dense blackness, I looked at the man, he walked ahead of me deeper into the dark. All I could see was his blurry figure as he walked ahead of me casually through the dark. He had been here times before. He knew were to go, I stood on guard. My body sensing hidden presences, my mind not trusting the man. My ears grew more aware, I could hear the voices from my Wonderland whispering in my head. Reality was slipping away, Oh Alice! You must simply join me on a tea party, we do terribly miss you. You know Wonderland hasn't been the same since you left! Good thing you are finally off those damned meds, now you can join us. I groaned and raised my hands to my ears, shaking my head. I could feel the momentary sanity slipping away, I could feel my Wonderland growing closer, and a question bellowed through my mind. Why don't I want to be there? .

The man froze and stopped walking, a large door stood in the vast darkness. It had a brass knob and smelt of ancient pine, he knocked on the door and it creaked slowly open. "This way.." he uttered, his thick voice layered with mystery. I frowned, about to ask a question but then he went through the door. Quickly I took a deep breath and walked in. Holding onto the last fragments of the wearing away sanity.


	12. Chapter 10

I closed my eyes as I felt my body drift through the familiar darkness of the door, the feeling of nothingness surrounded me. Alone, I felt my feet touch the hard wood and I sighed. Opening my eyes I looked at the familiar surroundings. The room hasn't changed much, apart from gathered dust along my clothes and belongings nothing was all that different. The floors were made out of wood, my walls were dry and plain. I had a long mahogany desk which had 3 drawers, locking away fragments of my previous life. I also had my double bed, which I had never slept in. "Nice place..." I heard her say from behind me, her voice ringing in my ears. She had made it, I turned to face her. Looking her up and down, how? She frowned at me, "What are you looking at?" her voice asked challenging me, I quickly turned my head and sighed. "Nothing..This, this is my room.." My voice trailed off. She walked in front of me and started examining the place. She fiddled with my bedsheets and coughed at the dust, she walked around, touching all of my possessions as though they were treasures. My room smelt of the warming scent of blood, coppery and so sweet. The feeling rumbled, reminding me of my hunger. My bed was made with black bed sheets which hugged it tightly, white hoodies and black dress pants lay all over my wooden desk. "Do you ever wear anything other than..nevermind.." her voice faded away as she walked over to me, "I haven't seen a normal room in ages.." she spoke quietly to herself, she looked up at me and asked, "So..mystery man. Why did you bring me here?" Her arms wrapped around her body tightly, I looked into her faded, tired green eyes and sighed, looking down at my wrists and started fiddling with my nails, "My friend would like to meet you..He..He kinda has helped me a lot over the years.. He might be able to help you" I said slowly, I looked up to her hot green eyes, they lit up. "I don't need help..No one can help me, I don't need anyone!" I took a step back in reply, "Why are you getting so defensive?" I purred, a grin sliding on my face. She sighed and looked away. "Take me to your friend.." she said after a short moment, the words sounded pained. I nodded and led the way.

I walked to a tall wooden door from my room and knocked on it, it opened. I nodded to the girl and she walked ahead of me. This room was different from mine, it was Slendy's room. Tall trees grew all around, the floor was covered in grass. And there was only one park bench which was in the center of the room. The park bench was moist with blood and Slendy sat on it quietly, his back towards us. I looked at the girl, she just stared at me confused, "Go ahead..he wont bite that much" I purred playfully, she rolled her eyes and walked towards Slendy, with me close behind. Before we were a meter close to him, he straightened up and turned to face us. His suit had not changed over the years, still pitch black like the night sky. And his scarlet red tie matched the violating bright red color of blood, his face had always been the thing to frighten all of his victims. The lack of a face, his skin was white. Whiter than any ghost a child could imagine. shadows of where his eyes would have been. No mouth, and only a slight bump to resemble a nose. He walked towards the girl, his dark, long tentacles sprouting out of his suit and wrapping around her. I quickly ran towards Slendy and pushed him, "Hey! I didn't bring her here for that! She.. She is different.." Slendy, looked down at me from his abnormal height and then his tentacles let go of her. She just stood there, her face seemingly unafraid, almost unamused. Slendy circled around her, his eyeless face looking her up and down. He turned on his heel and walked towards me, his mind communicating with me as though he could talk, "Jeff... How did she get here? How did she live?" his voice was heavy with his aged German accent, I still found it hard to distinguish the words from one another. I just sighed and looked at her, she stood there. Not noticing us but feeling the grass on the ground and touching the leaves of the trees, "She..She must be like us.. She must have, turned into one of us.." I replied to him quietly under my breath, he straightened up to his full height and looked at her again. "She is..How else would one like her have made it here" he said, looking at her. I looked up at him and asked, "What do I do with her?" Slendy shrugged his shoulders and replied, "There is something about her that is for sure.. Keep her around, if she is one of us. Then I will see if she can live like one of us.." I looked back at her, she was far away from this world. Although she was somewhere else, "Slendy... " I started, he glared at me. Shaking my head I looked down and nodded. "Yes sir.." I started to head towards her when I noticed Slenderman say, "Jeff, leave her alone with me for a couple moments.. I will call you back when you are needed." his words couldn't be argued with so I shrugged my shoulders and returned to my room.


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I havent put up a chapter in ages, but here you go!. Special thanks to yamilet who told me to keep going :)- Sherbie**

Alice's P.O.V

Chapter 11:

I heard the sharp shut of the door and then tentacles wrapping all around my body. It's tentacles were cold and moist as they pressed against my warm skin, raising goosebumps all along my body and down my spine. I felt my body leave the ground and be pulled towards it, it raised me above it's tall head and stared at me with its eye less face. So empty, so soulless. "What?" I asked, growing sick of the disgusting feeling of his tendrils around my body. It pulled me close to its face and I stared where his eyes would have been, then I felt a heaviness on my conscious. Sleep was beckoning me, the closest escape from reality that I had, the closest thing to my Wonderland. I let my eyes fall closed and my body limp, I felt myself fall. A static haze filling up my eyes, the blurry sound filling up my ears.

I opened my eyes, I was in a white room. With it standing at the other end in front of me, a voice filled my mind. "My name is Slenderman, and this is your mind", it said gesturing around the room. His voice was heavy with an accent I had never heard before, frowning I looked around, it was empty. Barren from existence, "I guess that solves the mystery of whether or not you are a man..." I said to myself, he stood there unamused and walked towards me. His surprisingly graceful body gliding easily through the space of my mind, "Here, I am going to be performing, tests..." he said, my skin crawled at the word. I could feel pushing memories at my mind, I looked around the white room, it started to flicker from white to black. The dark of my faraway memories rising up, I shook my head. He tilted his face and looked at me, "Don't like tests? I can tell...It seems as though you have some bad memories, why don't you show me?" He said challenging me, I stared at him, horrified. "I-I wou-ld never!" I said through shakes, the memories were erupting through my body. "Just show me why you hate tests. Thats all I want.." My body stopped shaking, "This will help you.." He said, his voice sounded stern. Honest, he wanted to help me. But I could never let anyone, anything see what had happened to me. I could feel the tears burning away at my eyes. Someone wanted to help me, the thought pounded through my mind. Those white coats said they wanted to help me, I looked up at the man shaking my head. Taking a deep breath I sighed and walked towards his side and looked around at the white room. Then I looked up at the man, I had nothing more to loose. Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes and let the painful memories wash over me.

I opened my eyes once more, I was sitting in the asylum chair. Wires and chords plugged all around me, I looked around. The room was empty, I could see Dr Tanner through a window. His face smiling as always when he saw me, I looked down at my hands. They were tied to either side of the chairs armrests. I felt a cool metal along my head, a voice went off in the distance, "Patient 172, do you finally admit that there is no Wonderland?" I could feel my body preparing for another shock, what was I supposed to say? I felt my older self stutter no. I closed my eyes as another shock erupted through my body, I felt myself convulsing in the chair, the pain rocketing through me. I could feel the tingling of my muscles as each fiber of them lit up with electricity. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Please just kill me! Please!" I yelled over and over. I opened my eyes, Slenderman was in the room with me, staring down at me. He touched my wrist and I was in another memory.

I was lying in a small white bed, Dr Tanner walked in and removed his lab coat. He was wearing a lavender dress shirt with a dark red tie, he pulled out a syringe from his pocket and walked towards me. Fear buzzed through my bones, no no. Not again, leave me alone! "There...there.." He whispered fakely to me, I screamed, but with one mastered move he stuffed his tie in my mouth and covered my arms using his own. I felt the injection inside of my arm and my eyes roll back into my head as his hands moved up to my face and in a twisted voice whispered, "Sweet dreams"

I opened my eyes, pulling myself away from my subconscious mind before more memories. Slenderman shook his head and said, "Patient 172..." I growled in reply, "Don't you ever..EVER call me that.. Or say that again" I turned to him and he nodded in reply, "What do you want to be called?" he asked, I sighed and replied, "Alice.. My name is Alice.." I smiled. Alice. My name. My identity. That was who I was, I grinned wider. "What happened Alice? Why were you in that prison?" he asked me a hint of concern escaping his rich voice, I looked at him and replied, "I would rather not relive..." Slenderman nodded and replied, "Don't worry Alice, no more memories.. Just you and me talking.." I sighed and looked up at him, readying my body to tell of my tragic tale. "When I was a little girl my family, including my sister all burned in a house fire...Everyone blamed it on me, everyone said that I killed them. My own family, I was sent to live in an orphanage for a few years. Where I saw a doctor because all of the other kids were complaining of me speaking of weird things..All those other kids thought I was crazy, all told the doctor that I was loopy.. After a year or so of living there, one day men came to the orphanage and took me away. The doctor said that he was trying to help me, that it was for my own good... I was stuck in that asylum for 4 bloody years! The things those white coats did to me! The things they injected in me, saying they were keeping me sane! When really they were keeping my only freedom and joy further and further away from me.. And now that I am free. I can see why" I felt tears brimming my eyes, the painful memories turning into tears. Slenderman sighed, "This joy that you have.. What is it?" He asked me, I smiled. "My joy. My Wonderland, my beautiful world where I can do anything. To anyone! Where I am absolutely free!" I said looking up at the empty sky of my mind, Slenderman nodded and said. "Alice...I think that you are one of us, and I can make that Wonderland into a reality if you just stay here for a while and let me figure out how" I looked at him, was this creature serious. "Really? My Wonderland?" He could not, surely it was impossible. I grazed my eyes along his body, trying to read such a blank canvas. I shook my head, smiling and thinking of what else I had left to loose, "I shall stay..."


	14. Chapter 12

**Another thanks to my fan yamilet who has continued to support my fanfiction and another one out to everyone who is reading, love you all xx -Sherb**

Jeff's P.O.V

Chapter 12

She had been in there for far to long, I gave a quick glance at the clock hanging loosely above my dark wooden desk. Another hour has passed, curiosity bit own on my thoughts. What was Slendy doing to her? What was she doing? Was she one of us? Or could she not make it through...the memories. I heard the feeling whisper in my ears, groaning I shook my head. Hoping that I would shake my past along with the feeling, the questions raced through my head, darkly clouded from the hunger still churning deep inside. Was Slendy feeding off her? I felt my lips curl into a viscous scowl, the scars of me permanent smile turning it into a demented grin. I could never let anyone kill her before I did. I could not ever let anyone end her life before I would be able to taste the fragments of her insanity, Even though I could'nt kill her, I frowned, standing up from the side of my bed and quietly pacing through my room. Again, confusing myself as too why I could not kill her, as to why when I had the chance the hunger that I had for her scarlet, flowing, red blood vanished. But a newer, louder hunger would creep in to replace it, and I don't know what would soothe it. Slowly I weighed my familiar, sleek knife in my hands. I gazed at it for a moment, my thoughts and conscious whispering feed us...look after us Jeff, please Jeff. We're hungry..Growling, I marched to the door. I had to check on her. Had to see if she made it at least, had to make sure that Slendy did'nt have the pleasure of feasting on her, I wanted that all to myself.

Pressing my pale hand against the door I violently creaked it open into the darkness, pulling myself into the magnetic aura of the room. Neither of them saw me, I could see Slendy standing with his long arms raised above his head and the girl standing in front of him. Tucking my knife away I let out a suppressed sigh, I had walked in just in time, just in time for the transformation. I felt my body tense, he was turning her into one of us. I took a step forward, doing my best not to ruin his concentration, and to not ruin her. I gazed as Slendy muttered something under his breath and I watched as the ground beneath the girl started to shake and break away around her. She looked down hurriedly and clutched her arms to herself, pulling her body in close. She looked at Slendy, I could see the strained trust she was putting on him. "Close your eyes..." I heard Slendy say to her, he knew I was in here. He was allowing me to listen in, Slendy gestured for me to stand by him, I ran quickly and watched.

She closed her pale green eyes, a stressed smile spread across her pained face. She let her hands fall to her sides, her fists slowly unclenching into a relaxed hand. Slendy dropped his hands and watched her with his eyeless face, "Now let all the pain..All the sadness..All the memories sweep over you, let it consume you. Let it become you, let the madness in" I heard Slendy said, I looked at her. Her face was twitching, swirling with pain. With madness, with the scattered and agony of her life. I felt a smile spread across her face, watching her body squirm and the pain all around her mind grow stronger and louder in her own head. Her suffering is so loud we can taste it Jeff.. "Think of what drives you, think of what you live for, what you need to survive." Slendy said, his rich German accent full of power. I watched her hands clench into small balls. I could see a dark shade of delicious red sweep over the room. I looked around worriedly, the red consumed all of the room, changing all the colors and deforming everything. I looked down at my body as it too became covered in the color. Her madness was palpable, "Now, think of what you want.. The one thing that no one will ever take away from you. And I think we all know what that thing is" Slendy's voice slithered. Her body started to float off the ground, taking a new form. Small, violet butterflies flew out from the broken away ground and surrounded her body, kissing parts of her bruised skin. Removing her old self, removing what she was on the outside. To reveal what lay even deeper.

The butterflies landed all over her, all of them in different colors ranging from green to red. I watched as the ones that landed on her arms erase the burns, cuts and bruises. Making her old self break away, her skin being replaced with a more supple, ageless look. Her pale arms now glowing with youth and health, where the wounds had been was now replaced by more seamless glowing skin. The butterflies swarmed all around her, the room's color changing to a light blue, I bit my lip. The butterflies swarmed at her feet, her small worn out boots and black stockings being replaced with knee length leather boots with black and white striped stockings. They then swarmed over her dress, I felt my mouth drop as the dull colors turned into a dark blue, her sleeves softened into a silk material and shortened to shoulder length. Becoming small puffs of blue on her shoulders, her apron grew longer and cleaner, the pockets glowed with symbols that looked strange and new, her skin glowed with immortality and I gasped as her hair grew longer, thicker. Healthier, still the same chestnut brown but with twists and layers of darkness, of blackness. Around her neck the butterflies circled a long pendant hang over her belly button. Resembling an Omega symbol, I stared as the butterflies all covered her face. Her body floated higher looking as though she were floating under water in a deep trance filled with pain and suffering. The butterflies then broke away, disappearing into the blue of the room. She fell to the ground with a slam, landing on her feet elegantly. Her long hair covering her face, she looked up and opened her eyes wearily, her eyes. The green screamed with a louder life, the madness that she had buried for so long was laughing inside of her eyes. Her face was a smooth wash of creamy white, looked smooth and ripe with agelessness. Her lips now were beautifully colored with a cherry pink, her cheeks no longer hollow and skinny but now full and smooth. Her eyes looked as though she were wearing traces of makeup, which had enhanced the hypnotizing green of her eyes. The hunger boiled, louder in my head and body. She looked at me, her face colored with confusion. She looked down at herself, her hands started trembling. "This..This can't be" she said quietly, I looked at Slendy, who sighed and said, "This is who you are, you are a creepypasta.. You are one of us" I nodded straightly, her eyes looked glassy, almost as though she was going to cry. But she simply took a deep breath, nodding she fingered the pendant around her neck. Smiling blindly to herself, she bent her head down and said, "Thank you.." the sweet, almost innocent sounding english accent filled her words gratefully, Slendy looked at me and then at her. "You have to get the feelings under control first...so my friend here will help you, teach you" Slendy draped a long arm around my shoulder, "Wait..What?" I stuttered, looking at the both of them confused, Slendy nodded. I knew better than to argue with him, besides if I did'nt kill soon my body would give way on me soon. The girl smiled and nodded then turned to exit the room, Slendy stopped her, looking down at me. I nodded, getting the hint so left the room.


	15. Chapter 13

Alice's P.O.V

Chapter 13:

Slenderman knelt down towards me and gravely said, "Now Alice. This is your first time, with us. So best be careful you do not expose us. Got that?" I nodded, and turned. Walking swiftly out of the door in my new body, my new me. I stepped back into his room, he was twirling a long kitchen knife in the tips of his fingers, the copper smell invaded my senses, seducing a lust deep inside of my gut. I licked my lips. The knife brought a swindling hunger through my body, I looked at him. He was smiling devilishly at me, "Beautiful isn't it?" his voice was deep, delicious and yet so honest and sincere. I nodded, and replied, "So..uh, whats the plan?" He shrugged and stood up, leaning against his bed post and staring at his knife. Dried up blood twined all around it, the smell was overwhelmingly inviting. "The plan..Well, I guess Slendy has kinda assigned me to be your mentor, you know, show you the ropes?" He said casually, his snake like tongue snaking out of his mouth on the last word. I grinned, his hair was brimming on his shoulders, black a mist. His hood was pulled over his face, hiding his precious face. I looked up at him, a grin forming along the tips of my lips and asked, "So can we get started?"

He led me back to where we entered from, my body felt warped when I entered back into my previous world. The place where I had been human, the place where I was weak. The place where I had let those damned white coats push me around, that place where my mind and body was a slave. I looked at him. He tucked the knife inside of a hidden pocket in his shoe and then grinned devilishly at me as I caught him in the act, he mimed a finger to his mouth. And winked, I found myself laugh a little before he said, "Well, this is as you know. The human world.. Where you came from and where I too came from" his voice trailed off, I could feel a memory breaching at him. I quickly looked away from him, "You-you will find that your body, mind and everything that you have ever known will be different..." He said walking in front of me, the fallen leaves crunching noisily underneath him. I frowned and tilted my head, feigning confusion. He rolled his eyes and continued, "You are stronger, a lot stronger..You can't really die, but thats more complex..Your body will do what your mind wants it to do...You are capable of so many things" his voice sounded hungry, I could hear the blood lust. Feel it inside the pits of my stomach, I licked my lips uneasily. Come to us Alice, leave this wretched world and come with us! We miss you Alice..I shook my head quickly, taking in a deep breath. "C'mon...You will find out soon enough" He said sternly, gesturing for me to follow him, I did so hurriedly.

We walked out of the forest and headed to a small town, a town which I had never seen before. The sun was setting, casting long shadows behind me and this man who I still didn't even know his name and yet I found myself enthralled by his devil like ways. I watched him, his pace was quick. No body noticed us, we blended in all too well, I chuckled. Stupid people could'nt even notice a young girl in a bright blue frock? What chances of survival would they have when I unleashed my new found self upon them. He was hungry, I wasn't in dire need to kill just yet. The feeling was under control, my Wonderland still haunted me relentlessly. Begging me to join them, for me to go back to my subconscious haven.

He stopped, a group of men and women. Coworkers all stood together, smoking and talking to one another. I frowned at the cigarettes, I had never approved of smoking. It was stupid, I looked up at him. He grinned slightly, I could see the knife in his boot glistening as the last slits of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon. Then I wondered, what was I going to use. I looked around in my boots and pockets, desperately trying to find a weapon. Then I felt it, I looked down at my hand. Slowly it began to appear, thin air blending into my beautiful Vorpal Blade. The knife just as I had remembered, the sleek silver of the handle blending in with the sharp metal of the blade. The cool touch was deeply mourned by my mind and body. I swung it a couple times, my body instantly accepting it. I smiled and kissed the hilt, then gripped it tight. He pulled out his knife and ran towards them, there were at least 5. I grinned, he wanted to feed so badly. I giggled and skipped behind him. I looked at the woman first, her eyes looked glazed, confused. She held a cigarette in her hands and stared helplessly as he stabbed and slit the throats so effortlessly of his victims. I jumped on her and kicked her in the chest. She yelped and dropped her cigarette, laughing I stomped on it and pulled her by the hair, whispering in her ear, "You shouldn't smoke, it'll kill ya" I slit her throat and she dropped to the floor. I licked my knife, my eyes rolled back into my head from ecstasy. Power streamed through my body, I could feel my heart growing stronger and my strength growing. I turned when I heard a whelp, and I watched him. Person after person he swiftly ended their lives, his eyes swept in a hunger which seemed delighted by all of the chaos. Chaos which sang to me, and probably him. I found my mind hypnotized by him, how gracefully his body moved from body to body, how agile and precise each movement he made, as though he was unstoppable. I found my eyes lost as I watched his lean body leap from body to body, ending each life in a matter of seconds. We had killed everyone. He looked at his knife and licked it gently. I felt my stomach drop, the way his tongue gently slid across the blade made something in me ignite almost. Made a hunger grow stronger, I clutched my knife tighter and stared at him. He straightened up from the ground, the smile on his face lite up with ecstasy. He nodded at me and my victims, "Nice.." he said, either to me or himself. But my mind could not let go of the way his voice sounded, the deep delicious danger felt so tangible on his voice. So smooth and pleased. The blood on his tongue still stuck to its pink skin, I felt something inside my body ooze with hankering feeling. Alice..You can be with us now, no more white coats. Just you and your Wonderland.. Would'nt that be nice? I quickly shook my head, looking at him I asked, "Can we go back..." I had to quieten down the noise in my head.

I clutched my fists as he led me back, biting down hard on my lips. The noise, my Wonderland was growing to loud. I couldn't let it all come back so soon, I needed to quieten it a bit. He led me into his room and said that he would be right back, good. That would give me enough time to get rid of this chaos.

Another door appeared in the room, he nodded his head at me and walked through, the door disappearing as he walked through. I sighed at the feeling of being alone, I stood up from his bed and started to take deep breaths. C'mon Alice, it will be just like old times. Just like before, when you were happier. I grinned and shook my head, "When was I ever happy..." When you kill, thats when. We can make you stronger Alice, Wonderland can help you. I shook my head, it has been to long since I had been inside my head. The meds had softened my mind, my insanity was pounding at me. I tried to focus onto the things that were real "No..no, you're not real..Doctor told me, he told me..." What? That stupid white coat? The one that hurt you, tortured you. Us. You let us in your head once and you killed them all, you killed him. Imagine what you could do if you let us stay with you. I bit down on my lip, "I can't..." I grabbed the needle from my pocket, it was still tucked neatly away. The green liquid glistening with sanity, "I have to do this..." I whispered to Wonderland. They howled and screamed, Why Alice? Don't you love us? We did so much for you! We set you free, we saved you! We are keeping you safe, just let us in Alice. Don't you want that? A tear slid down my cheek, their cries were growing unbearable, I shut my eyes closed and moved my hand towards my arm.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, just a quick message. Thanks all of you for reading and supporting me, I love you all. And yamilet please try and PM (private message) me cos I cant reply to you on reviews. Love you guys 3-Sherb**

Jeff's P.O.V

Chapter 14:

I pushed through the door, expecting her to be sitting quietly on my bed. Instead she stood there, frozen. Her arms and hands shaking relentlessly as she moved slowly to plunge a needle into her arm, I stared as the green liquid chuckled wickedly at her weakness. Growling I leaped forward and kicked the needle out of her hand, a shattering of glass hit the wall. The green liquid oozed down, she looked up at me. Her eyes glassy, her face confused. "Why did you do that?" She yelled, her voice seething with sadness. I shook my head, she raised her fists at me. I held up my arm in defence, tilting my head down to make eye contact with her. "I did not bring you here, so you can treat yourself like they treated you in that..that prison!" I said to her through clenched teeth, she stared into my eyes. The green sparks of them lighting up, "You don't know... I had to quieten it down, I need to..Its-its all I know" Her voice trailed off, she collapsed onto the floor. Her face in her hands, my body just wanted to reach out and catch her. Hold her in my arms and stroke her hair, tell her that she was okay. That I could help her, instead I stood there. Letting her sob into her hands, a feeling of helplessness swept over me. I sighed and crouched down next to her on my bed room floor. She didn't look at me, but continued to sob into her hands. Her body shook violently as each pained sob escaped her chest. Her long hair cascaded over her face as though it were the protecting her, I wanted to reach out to her and stroke it out of her face, look into those emerald eyes of hers and hold her tight. But, why would I want that. I frowned, "Listen..I am not you, you are not me..But, I can help you" she looked up at me and wiped her eyes, no trace of tears lay on her face. Her eyes still remained full of the fire that I found irresistible about her, I took a deep breath. Inhaling the strong sent of lavender that came off her, I frowned. I hated flowers, as a matter of fact anything pretty I wanted it to die. But with her. I shook the thought away, there was no point in thinking about such stupid things, "How can you? I cant even help myself!" She said exasperated, I grinned, scooting closer to her and clutching her shoulders in my broad hands, she sat up and looked into my eyes. "We all started off like you, but..You are different from us all..." I said, I quickly moved my hands away, becoming aware of the physical contact I was making with someone I had just met. She frowned and stood up, I slowly did the same. "How..What, I don't know..." she looked down. I could feel her memories, her pain flying off in her head. She was hiding something from me, there was so much pain and agony going on inside of her I just had to find out. Then I could help, help her figure out how to control herself, and what ever is going on in her head.

I offered to take her somewhere, the place where I felt able to talk out my pain. Maybe she would feel the same, I shrugged my shoulders as I jumped over the fence, waiting for her on the other side. She walked behind me as I led her up the hill and sat down, "Here..." I said, ordering her to sit on the floor. She nodded and did so, she sat down quietly and looked out at the view. The high hill was in the center of an old park, the park I used to go to with my family. Before everything became hell, before I became hell. I took in a quick breath, trying to push away the past that seemed all to harmful. The past where I had a family. I looked down at her, she sat still. Her mind was obviously fighting something. I took a deep breath, I needed to help her. I couldn't bear watching someone with such talents as her, suffer so harshly on the inside. As much as the suffering, pain of others usually soothed me. It was different with her. "I still never got your name..." She said quietly, I looked away. Pulling in a ragged breath I replied, "It..Is Jeff.. My name is Jeff." There was a moment of silence, "Well are you not gonna ask what my name is?" She asked, looking up at me, a frown spreading across her forehead. "Uh. Yeah, what's your name?" I asked quickly, she grinned slightly, "Alice.. I am Alice.." Her voice smiled at the name, it spread through her lips as thick as honey. "Alice..." I said to myself, the name leaked off my tongue as though it was clear, clean water. "Nice name isn't it?" I said playfully, grinning slightly back at her. She shrugged, "Yea, and its mine."


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, just wanna say that I have hit 1,054 views on my fanfiction. I just want you all to know how grategul I am for you guys to read my fanfiction, it means heaps to me :) . And if any of you guys have ideas or want to talk to me, please let me know cos I would love to hear your thoughts. - Sherb**

Alice's P.O.V

Chapter 15:

Jeff. His name was Jeff, short yet so him. "Now..Alice..." He started saying, my name sounded sweet on his tongue. It stood out among the dark words he would usually say, I nodded. Showing him that I was listening, he shook his head. As though the words he had to say would be too much for me, I frowned, "Well? Go on say it!" I said frustrated, crossing my arms over my chest. Jeff sighed and rubbed a hand over his rough face, making me wonder for a moment what it would feel to touch his face."Alice...In order for me to help you-I need to see your memories..." I felt my throat clog up, I froze. My memories. They were still caged up, my sanity was already in shreds. I did'nt know if I could relive all of that, Jeff sensed my uneasment and walked towards me. He ordered me to stand up, I did so slowly, I could feel my stomach growing tighter. "Alice, I know that whatever is going on in your head you do'nt want to share..But this will make you...make you, so powerful" His voice flooded on the last word, his smile widened and he looked down at me. His eyes beckoned to me with truth, I held his gaze. The memories that for so long I have buried away. I now had to share with him. "Why? Why do I have to?" I questioned, trying to prolong the process. He sighed and brushed his fingers through his long black hair, and I couldn't help but stare at the way his long, rough hands trailed themselves through his thick velvet hair."It's kinda hard to explain...but it wont be too long, but it wont be easy. I can tell you that." he chuckled near the end, I frowned. Closing my eyes, I listened. Alice...Alice..No matter what you do, we will take control in the end. We will, just you wait Alice. I coughed raggedly and looked up at Jeff. Standing on the tips of my toes I tried to meet his gaze, "Fine." I said to him, trying my best to sound brave to him, but we both knew that I was frightened beyond belief. He nodded, his eyes looked pleased to see me accept his offer. His long snake like tongue twisted out of his mouth as he licked his lips. He reached his hands out towards mine, I frowned and touched his hands. He wrapped them in his own, his hands felt cold. Then, a sudden warmth. Surge of electricity warped through my hands and into my spine, traveling all the way into my brain. It tingled and sizzled all over my body and I closed my eyes as I let the feeling wash over me. I looked at Jeff, he must have felt it too. "Close your eyes Alice" He said, his voice slightly strained. I closed my eyes.

Hot heat swept over my body, I could feel it along my arms. And my bare legs, I growled as I felt stinging all along my body. I opened my eyes, all around me was fire, I looked up at the sky. Beams of hot fiery wood fell down over me, I covered my head with my small arms. And cried for my mom, I cried for my dad, I cried for Lizzie. I clutched onto my rabbit toy tightly, as I felt flames burn at my bones and melt my muscles. I groaned as I tried to crawl out of my burning home, hot tears streaming down my face. Soot stinging my eyes as I gasped for air, I could see blue sky just ahead. I pulled my burned body up and using the last of my strength I ran out of the house and collapsed onto the soft grass outside. Clutching my toy tight as I rolled down a grassy hill, my vision blurring, my mind growing weak from the immense pain. I looked up, people stood around me. Talking, over and over I heard them talk about my mom. My father. My sister. A strong, sharp pain hit me in the chest. I could feel my tears welling up in my eyes. They were gone, they were dead. I was alone. And it was all my fault. I closed my eyes, not wanting this memory. I tried to push myself out. Please let me out, another one. Not this one please. I felt the electricity surge through my once more, I closed my eyes. Moving on to the next memory.

I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed. My face and body were covered in bandages, my eyes and mouth were also covered. I felt around for my rabbit toy, but every time I moved pain shot out through my body. Panic raced through my body from being alone in the dark, then I heard voices. Two male voices, "Yes this is the Liddell girl..She has been in here for the past few months, her body still hasn't fully recovered from the fire" I heard a grunt and a flutter of footsteps as they walked towards my bed and took a seat nearby "And what does that have to do with me exactly?" A deep gravely voice said, my heart started to pick up in my past self. Dr Tanner. "Well..Dr Tanner, Alice has been umm...not exactly how we see as 'sane'" I wanted to kill that man right then and there, how dare he call me insane. Did he have to watch his family die? Did he have to live with the guilt? With the pain? Was he truly alone with only his mind as the only fun thing in his life? I felt my fingers twitch with a wanted thirst. You bastard. "Well, once she heals up. I will have her brought to the institution to be examined" I heard Tanner reply, then there was a rustling. A closing of doors and then I was alone. I felt my body tense and then release, anger was building up so much anger. I growled and yelled the top of my lungs. Tears started to sting my face, I was alone. My throat burned from the rawness of it, but I continued to yell louder and louder. Until I gave up and closed my eyes, praying that the next memory wasn't as bad.

I was in my dorm room, the room that they had me locked in for years since I was 8 years old. That prison, I felt my arms which had been tightened from the straight jacket. I walked around confused by my surrounding, I was alone. For days and days they left me in that room, only feeding me. Only examining me, I felt so alone. I stared into the wall and closed my eyes, opening them again and then laying on my back. Kicking my feet up in the air and staring at the sky, I laughed cheerfully as I watched a white rabbit dance across my ceiling, I laughed as I watched the red queen. My Wonderland, Dr Tanner walked in. A smile on his face, he removed his lab coat and pulled out an injection, "Hellooo... Now now, this is a new medicine just for you. It will make you better" I shook my head, I hated the voice he used whenever he gave me that damned medication. I tried to run away but he grabbed me and forced me to the ground, injecting the syringe into me.

I felt my memories start to link up, one after the other. Feelings, emotions, thoughts, actions. All joining up into each other, I stared at my Wonderland. I yearned for the power I possessed there, I let my eyes fall closed as a blanket of butterflies covered my body.

I opened my eyes, I was lying on the grassy hill, Jeff sitting in front of me. His twisted face glaring at me, his soulless eyes gesturing towards me. Looking as though they were asking for something. "Stand. Up" he said through gritted teeth, I shakily stood. My legs suddenly feeling weak, I felt butterflies float around in my stomach. I felt light headed, "Alice.. Can-can you hear your Wonderland?" he said raggedly, I sighed. I looked around, there was only the grassy hill. Only the blanket of reality, "Now Alice, turn on your Wonderland" I stared at him, what on earth was he talking about. Usually both my imagination and reality were one. But now I was only living in the fabric of reality. But I listened to him as I closed my eyes, I let the butterflies in my stomach grow stronger, I could feel their wings move higher and higher through my body and I felt my feet leave the ground. I was flying. I looked around, I was hovering just above the ground. I giggled. "I-I can.." I stuttered. Jeff nodded and replied, "Yep.. You can control it now" I stared blankly at my hands, looking them up and down. "So..My Wonderland...is-is real?" Jeff took a step back from me and replied, "Yes, everything you can do there, you can now do here. But.." his voice trailed off, I looked up to him and floated over, "But what Jeff? Dont you see? I-I can finally..I can finally be powerful!" I felt my body grow stronger as I said those words, Jeff simply shook his head. Before I knew it he had pulled out a knife and rested it neatly against my neck. Using his other hand to wrap his hand around my neck. I stared down at him, "What on earth do you think youre doing?" I growled at him, clawing at his hands and flailing my legs in the air. He was so strong, his body loomed supernatural strength. He peered into my eyes and said, "Alice..Alice, don't let the power get into your'e head. There is a price to pay.. There always is" I frowned at him and let my body fall limp, his grip loosened around my neck. "What do you mean?" I asked him, peering into his black eyes. He smirked, "Insanity..." I stared at him, what on earth was he talking about? Insanity. I was far past that point in my life, "What are you talking about, you're the one who is insane!" I said to him, he shook his head and said, "Alice..You were insane to start off with..But I guess now things will get worse, your insanity will get worse" I couldn't bear this man calling me insane, what right did he have. I burrowed my brow and said, "I dare you to call me insane..One more time.." I growled at him, he lifted his hand which held my neck down to my eye level. His twisted face lighting up at the challenge, "Your, insane" I smiled back at him, "Your gonna regret that Jeff" Before he could reply, I kicked my leg into his stomach, he cringed and let go of me. I fell to the ground softly and started running.


	18. Chapter 16

Jeff's P.O.V

Chapter 16:

I stood up and watched her as she ran away down the hill. I felt myself grin slightly, the scars rising up on the sides of my cheek as I gently whispered to myself, "Oh Alice..If only you wouldnt interupt people when they are speaking" I looked down at my knife I thought to myself, if I had to hurt her. So be it, but I still had to tell her the truth. I sprinted down the hill, kicking up lofts of grass from the ground. I followed right behind her, inhaling the soft ivory scent trail she left behind. I sprinted along the ground, my legs bounding and leaping as though I were on a cloud. The world around me became a murky blur, my eyes were only seeking her, then in the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of movement, she was running just in front of me. I growled, she turned to face me. Then she stopped running, she just stood there. Her hands looked as though they were shaking, her mouth fell wide open looking as though she were screaming but I could not hear her. Her eyes flooded with an intense chaos and after a long moment she collapsed to the ground. Her body didn't move, as though she were dead. Looking around I quickly ran to her. I stared down at her, her eyes were closed. Her breathing neautral, the process had started. Although physically she was one of us, mentally. I shook my head, crouching down I stared at her as she slept. Her vibrant blue dress made her procelain skin shine under the murky moonlight sky. Her eyebrows were furrowed, as though she was fighting a dark and painful nightmare. The soft green grass on which she lay upon looked as though it were cradeling her. I stared at her for what seemed hours, taking in every inch of her. Watching her in the most vulnerable state she could ever be in, an odd feeling came over my body. As though my gut were trembling and my mind was becoming numb, I knew that I shouldn't wake her, I wrapped my arms under her body then stood up I carried her back home.

Slendy was standing in the middle of my room, his long arms folded. His face expressionless as always, he noticed Alice in my arms and nodded towards my bed. I slowly laid her down then let out a breath, turning to Slendy I asked, "So when is Alice gonna get her own room?" he grunted and replied, "Whenever I want. Jeff, what happened out there?" I turned away from him and pulled my hood down away from my face. Scratching the back of my head, "Uh..well, while I was helping her with the process. I kinda called her insane, we had a scuffle and then she collapsed" Slendy stood there, "You truly are stupid" he said after a while, then he leaned over me and said, "Once she wakes up, I want you to be HELPFULL.. You owe me after all I have down for you Jeff, you know I can easily take back everything I have done? Besides, this girl is different.." his heavy voice filled with sincerity, I nodded and looked back at Alice. Her body was folded into the fetus position, her breathing was slower. Slendy then stepped through the door that led to his room and he left. I sighed and pulling out the knife from my pocket I walked over to my mirror.

I stared at my face, over the years the scars have healed slightly. Leaving a more grotesque and distroted smile from my mouth to my ears. I stared at my thick black hair, remembering a time when it was short and brown. I stroked my hair, it was well past my shoulders now. "Boy I am beautiful..." I whispered to myself, cackling at my reflection. I gently stroked the knife across my porcelain face, leaving a soft trail of blood behind it. Then the blood oozed back into my body and the cut closed up. "hmm" I said softly, I watched the mirror as I noticed Alice in the reflection. Her body was now sprawled out across the bed, her arms and legs moving around quickly. She was having a nightmare, grabbing my knife I walked over to her. Watching her squirm sent shivers of hunger through me, a hunger for whatever it was about her that drove me to the edge. That made me so damned hungry, but not for blood. For something more lethal, I lent over to her face and stared at her. Her long hair framed her oval face so perfectly it made my dark heart hurt, I touched her dress. The fabric was suprisingly soft, delicate. Like her almost, fragile. She moved around more violently and then sat up.


End file.
